


[podfic] Conversation

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Dean walked into a book store alone, but didn't leave that way.





	[podfic] Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193206) by [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70). 



**Fic** : Conversation

 **Author** : storyspinner70

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 4:42

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 4,31 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i2fd741m5le85p9/storyspinner70+-+Conversation+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/4q55mou0)


End file.
